


Holiday Music

by tryceratops



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryceratops/pseuds/tryceratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one imagined that every Wednesday, for one hour in the afternoon, Natasha and Pepper had mindblowing sex in Pepper’s office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Music

**Author's Note:**

> I took the inspiration of "Holiday Music" a bit differently than the other ones. Instead of using "holiday music" itself as the inspiration, I took part of a Christmas song and went from there. 
> 
> From Let It Snow, 
> 
> "When we finally kiss good night  
> How I'll hate going out in the storm!  
> But if you'll really hold me tight  
> All the way home I'll be warm"

Natasha and Pepper had a standing appointment.

Every Wednesday, for one hour in the afternoon, Natasha would come in to see Pepper, the office doors would be locked, and the blinds would be closed. Exactly one hour after she entered, the door would open, and Natasha would leave. She never spoke to anyone on her way in or out, only to Pepper.

There was a lot of speculation over what happened at these secret meetings among the employees of the company. Most everyone agreed that it was official SHIELD business, that they were discussing contracts or weapons development or something along those lines.

No one guessed that the business was purely personal. No one imagined that every Wednesday, for one hour in the afternoon, Natasha and Pepper had mindblowing sex in Pepper’s office.

The arrangement had been in effect for about three months when the weather finally turned cold. Pepper hated to admit it, but she found it frustrating that they lost a few minutes now that it was cold, that they had to lose precious seconds to removing more layers and putting those layers back on afterwards.

By mid-December, Pepper had grown used to the few lost minutes. She realized that it was ridiculous, that at most they lost five minutes every time, but she was aware that those five minutes added up over time, that they would lose out on a whole hour eventually.

And so, she had invited Natasha over to her place for an evening to make up for it (or so she told herself). And she’d had to admit, she had been surprised when Natasha had accepted.

It was the coldest night of the year when Natasha came over. The wind was blowing and snow was coming down heavily. They hadn’t bothered to sit down and chat over a bottle of wine first, with some jazzy Christmas tunes playing in the background; neither of them had any desire to waste time that way. They did that whenever they were in public together. This was their private time.

Natasha stayed over at Pepper’s for exactly four hours. By the time they were re-dressed, the snow was falling even more heavily than before. Before Pepper had even offered, Natasha had turned down an offer of staying the night, instead of preferring to drive off before her car got completely snowed in.

But this time there were no curious interns waiting outside the door, wondering what was going on in Pepper’s office. There was no one who would notice if their meeting went a little long or if they emerged looking a bit flustered and dishevelled.

This time they could kiss good night.

Pepper had intended the kiss to be a simple, quick peck goodbye, but somehow it escalated. She found herself pressed against the wall, one hand fisted in Natasha’s hair, the other around her waist. Natasha’s hands were on her shoulders, holding her firmly to the wall.

It wasn’t until Pepper’s blouse was half unbuttoned again and Natasha’s skirt was hiked up almost past her hips that they stopped. Breathing heavily, faces flushed, they looked at each other, and without a word, they separated. Pepper began re-buttoning her blouse and smoothing out her hair as Natasha checked her lipstick and adjusted her skirt.

Neither of them said anything until Natasha had opened the door and was almost outside. Pepper crossed her arms in an attempt to defend herself from the gust of icy wind that blew inside.

“Thank you.” Natasha looked over her shoulder at Pepper and smiled. “That will certainly help keep me warm tonight.”

And then she was gone. 


End file.
